Something you've never dreamed of
by girlforsmut
Summary: Cristina needs a help after her break up with Owen. Who and how will help her?


**This is the first time I tried to write something like this and I know it sucks, but please read and tell me what I'm doing wrong :)**

**Rated T for language and sex.**

* * *

><p>"Hi. I was expecting you to be out the whole night. What are you doing home so soon?" Izzie asked when Cristina opened the door on her apartment and walked in.<p>

Cristina took of her coat and gave her a cold look. "I know I said you can stay here as long as you need, but if wanna bitching about me then I'll kick you out," She said anxiously and pulled off her high heel stilettos. Cristina hated high heels. They were uncomfortable and every time she wore them she had swollen ankles. But she as going on a date tonight, so she thought it would be good to wear shoes that make her even sexier. It was her first date since she broke up with Owen and all she wanted was a little bit of company and some hot sex. And the high heels were supposed to help. But they didn't.

"Okay, okay. Relax. I was just curious why you came back so early. I thought you're enjoying an expensive dinner right now and then you're having hot sex with that good-looking doctor. What's his name? Jeffrey, Jerry?"

"Jerremy." She corrected her and sat on a bed next to her. "What are you doing in my bed anyway? And why are you eating my chocolate?" She pointed to a big bar of chocolate Izzie was holding.

"I was hungry," she explained. "But don't try to change the topic. What happened? Was he staring at your boobs all evening, he didn't pay for a dinner or what?"

"He left," Cristina said. "We ordered food, had fun and then he left."

"What? Just like that? There was no making out in a taxi or hot sex in his fancy apartment?" She asked confused. She couldn't understand why would he leave if he had a passionate night in front of him. It just didn't make sense.

"It was after dinner. We were drinking some expensive wine and he was making some nasty jokes. I got really horny I was just about to drag him to a restroom when he got a page from the hospital and left," Cristina said putting a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "God! _I need sex_!" she groaned lying on her elbows.

"How long?" Izzie asked curiously, looking at Cristina who looked like a bomb that will explode any second if she won't have sex.

"Four months," she answered. "Four months, two weeks and three days to be specific."

"That's a lot," she said.

"You?" Cristina asked, trying not to look very curious.

"Almost eight months. I stopped counting days when it became more than half a year," she said and licked melted chocolate form her fingers.

"How do you... How do you not explode?" Cristina asked. "I mean. I feel like I'm gonna dry out if someone won't _fuck me_ soon."

"I got used to it," she explains. "And I have very skilled hands." She smirked. "Believe me after few months I realized that woman's hands are way better than man's," Izzie said and licked the rest of the chocolate from her full pinky lips. Cristina couldn't help it, but she was still staring at her. They've never talked about sex before, but Izzie seemed to be completely honest with her and had no problems talking about it. "Why are you staring at me like you've never done this to you." Izzie said rolling her eyes.

"Well... I..." Cristina faltered, not being sure what to tell.

"Oh my God!" Izzie exclaimed. "You've never done this to yourself. You've never been whipping your cream, shining the diamond or however you want to call it."

"What? No! Of course I did it before," she said and her face immediately went red. "I just... I just always stopped before it really began. That's all."

"Ok. I'm not judging you," she said raising her hands.

"I think I should go sleep. I'm really tired," Cristina said suddenly and Izzie understood that it's a sign to leave Cristina's bed.

"That's ok. I will probably go sleep too." Izzie stood up and went to a small bedroom next to Cristina's. She had no problems talking about sex, about all techniques she has tried, but her friend obviously didn't feel the same way.

When Izzie left, Cristina went to a bathroom to clean herself. She looked up in a mirror checking herself. She had perfect make-up, pretty clothes and good hair. But she was alone. Crazy ideas were running through her head so she decided to take a hot shower, trying to wash away all the thoughts about her conversation with Izzie, but it wasn't possible. Maybe Cristina really should do it. Maybe she really should satisfy herself. No she shouldn't. She wasn't that desperate, was she? She left the shower and put on her pajama, but when she looked up in the mirror again, she didn't see the pretty young woman like before. Her make up was gone and instead of sexy clothes she was wearing big grey T-shirt and black panties.

"I'm a woman. Successful, intelligent and beautiful woman. It's not a shame to play a little with myself," she whispered to herself, locked the door and sat on a closed toilette. She moved her panties to her ankles and stuck her hand between her legs. She tried to find the right place, the hot spot which would make her scream, but her fingers were trembling and she wasn't able to do it. "_Fuck!_" she said and pulled her panties back up.

She left the bathroom, planning to grab a glass of cold water and something that helps her fell asleep. Cristina entered the kitchen and grabbed a big glass filling it with pure water. She took a big sip, but almost choked herself when she saw Izzie standing in the doorway. She was wearing only short red tank top and little boy short panties that were revealing more than half of her well built ass. She could see her hardened nipples under her tank top, even when she tried not to. When Izzie saw Cristina fighting with water in her throat she quickly stood behind her and did everything she learned at med school to help her. After few seconds Cristina started coughing and finally took a deep breath.

"Jesus! You scared me," Izzie said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cristina lied. She was everything but not finek. And it wasn't caused by water in her throat. "Do it to me," Cristina whispered suddenly and Izzie looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked blinking, not being sure if she heard what she heard.

"I'm saying, do it to me," she repeated it one more time and put her small hand on Izzie's hip. She felt her hot skin under her fingers and sooner than she realized what she was doing; her lips were on Izzie's, while her hands were stroking her back.

"Whoa... Wait," Izzie said breathless as she pulled away a little. "Are you sure? You really wanna do this? Cos I'm ok with it, but you..."

"It's either you or that old guy who lives in our hallway. Please don't make me choose him," Cristina whispered just when Izzie grabbed her neck again and their lips connected into another passionate kiss. Cristina couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had to admit, that her friend was even better kisser than she expected. She pressed her hungry tongue against her mouth and Izzie parted her lips a little and let it slip in. A wave of excitement ran through their bodies and they were heading to the bedroom.

"Lie on the bed," Izzie ordered when they pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Cristina looked at her little nervously, but then she did as she was told to, not being sure how to position herself. "Don't worry. I've done this a few times," Izzie assured her.

"You did?" Cristina asked surprised. She knew that Izzie was doing it to herself, but she had no idea about her previous experiences with women.

"Yeah, but there is no place for talking right now," she whispered and lay on top of her, spreading kisses all over her face. Her tongue was teasing her neck, while her fingertips were playing with a hem of her shirt. "Your smell is gorgeous," Izzie mumbled against her skin and kissed Cristina earlobe, what made her shiver. Cristina tried to say she knows, but instead of that soft moan left her throat, when she felt Izzie's hands under her shirt. Izzie grabbed her big T-shirt and pulled it over her head. She rested her head on Cristina's chest, putting small kisses on it, while her fingers were playing with her already hardened nipples. Then she took one of the nipples into her mouth, her tongue circling around it, while she was slowly sucking it like a tasty lollipop. Izzie has never said it to anyone, but nipples were the part of woman's body, that was turning her on the most.

"Oh, God!" Cristina whispered and pulled Izzie closer to her. It's been a long time since she felt so good and she didn't even know how good it will be few minutes later.

"You like it?" Izzie asked with a smirk. "Then wait for the next step," she said and buried her head between Cristina's breasts again. Her hands moved to Cristina's tights, slowly rubbing them. She looked up at her again, assuring herself it's what she wanted and then pulled down her panties. "It looks like you really prepared yourself for tonight's date," she whispered with a grin o her lips, when she saw Cristina's perfectly shaved sex. Her fingers quickly ran through her exposed skin.

"Shut up!" Cristina hissed. "Shut up and make me come."

"How do you want it?" Izzie asked. "With my fingers or with my tongue?" She was enjoying how impatient Cristina was.

"Combine it," she said impatiently, reaching for Izzie hand, pushing it against her clit.

"Ok," she murmured and her long fingers started to massage Cristina's wet clit. She could feel her pulse racing in it, but she took her time, while she played with it. Cristina bitted her lower lip, trying not to cry out in passion while Izzie's fingers entered her, causing the most pleasurable feeling. Izzie smirked when she felt Cristina's hot wet walls around her fingers. She pushed them in and out a few times, what made Cristina moan. When they were out of her for good, Izzie spread Cristina's legs more and moved her head between them. "You're so wet," Izzie murmured and her tongue started to lick her clit slowly, from beginning just like she was tasting an ice-cream, but then she started to suck and Cristina's body was trembling in pleasure.

"_Fuck!_" she cried out when she felt Izzie's hot tongue entering her. It curled inside her and she knew her release was close. "Please don't stop. I'm about to come," she pleaded and few seconds later a loud moan escaped her throat. Her pulse was racing, her hips lifted and a big wave of orgasm ran through her sweaty body. "Oh, my God," she whispered trying to breathe again. "It was so _fucking good_."

"I need to come," Izzie said lying next to Cristina. Her right hand slid between her legs and she was massaging her breasts with the other hand. "I need to come. I need to come." She kept repeating and rubbed her clit with her fingers inside of her panties.

"Let me help you." Cristina offered, lying on top of her. She pulled down Izzie's completely wet panties and removed her hand from her sex. "Now it's my turn," she said trying to look confidently, but her hands were still shaking from the orgasm Izzie gave her. Her thumb brushed softly against her clit while the other hand was massaging on of Izzie's big boobs. Suddenly it started to feel so familiar for Cristina, like she has done it for thousand times. Her hands were still trebling but stopped when she pushed three fingers into Izzie's hot core, what made her moan and beg for more.

"Please, eat me," Izzie whimpered and Cristina pushed her legs apart, making more space for her head. Izzie's short blond pubic hairs were shivering her on her little nose, but she didn't care. Cristina's tongue ran across her clit and she moaned when Cristina took it into her mouth and sucked lightly at it. "God, it's close," Izzie whispered and moved back on top of Cristina. She took her friend's hand and pushed it between her legs. Her hips were moving back and forth fast, as she felt her big O was close. "Just a little bit," she whimpered impatiently, when suddenly Cristina took her hard red nipple into her mouth and Izzie moaned in pleasure. That was the little bit she needed. Her head fall down on Cristina's chest and her long blond hair covered her breasts. "_Jesus_," she said, catching her breath. "It was pretty good for your first time."

"Thanks," Cristina whispered and felt her cheeks getting red. "But if you ever tell anyone about this…"

"I will be dead. I know." Izzie nodded, pulled her panties back up and left Cristina's bedroom.

Cristina was lying on her bed for a good fifteen minutes, replaying what has just happened. She licked her lips, still feeling the taste of Izzie on it and she couldn't believe it was true. Izzie was right. Women's hands are way better than man's. And the_ tongue_...


End file.
